Voyeur
by R1verdance
Summary: Dean was a sick guy, a sick guy that liked to watch. Rated M for smut and hints of violent sex. Please don't read if not into it!


**I used to be a huge Randy Orton fan and write fan fiction all the time - kinda fell out of it after the guy I used to watch it with unceremoniously dumped me. Now I'm back into it and totally digging Dean Ambrose. Trying to brush off the dust with this story. It's a one shot but may turn into a longer story if I'm not an awful writer! I only own the OC. Please let me know what you think! Rated M for a hell of a lot of smut and violent sex, which will be where I will be going with the story if I continue!**

* * *

 **voy·eur**

(voi-yûr′)

 _n._

 **1.** A person who derives sexual gratification from observing the naked bodies or sexual acts of others, especially from a secret vantage point.

 **2.** An enthusiastic observer of sordid or sensational subjects.

I'm not a voyeur. Not in the true sense of the word, no. I didn't go around watching just anyone have sex, seeking out any form of intimacy that I can set my eyes on. No, I definitely wasn't a voyeur. I was a sick guy though. I must be. That's why I'm stood in this locker room bathroom, door ajar watching my ex girlfriend kissing her new boyfriend, things getting more heated by the second. It wasn't as if this was the first time, an accident – it had definitely begun as one. Now it had turned into a filthy habit, one that I had to feed, and the addiction was getting out of control.

I looked on at the blue eyed beauty in the main locker room, she giggled as Seth, my best friend and wrestling partner, whispered something into her ear, kissing any skin he could get his lips on. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back, stopping just above her pert behind. God she had the best ass in the world. I thought back to the times I would grope it, kiss it, put her across my knee and spank it, closing my eyes at the thought of our rough sex I could feel my cock hardening underneath my black cargo pants and swallowed hard, shaking my head as I returned my gaze to the couple next door. That was then, that was when we were together – an unstoppable pair – we were the couple to beat. _Beat_. My mind returned to how black and blue we would both be after a night of passionate sex, it was something I always found myself thinking about when I was alone. That was before I fucked it all up. Before I forced her into the arms of another man. _My Brother._

I told you I was a sick guy and I didn't lie. My drinking got too much for her, my love of ring rats got too much for me and in the end the two addictions met in a glorious blaze of fury one night in July. She told me that Seth was there to pacify her that night, and that he had been there every night since I broke her heart into a million tiny pieces with my stupid behaviour. He'd been biding his time, I know he had. The way he looked at her grew darker over time, his eyes would linger a little longer on her breasts, his hands would linger a little longer on her hip, their embrace would grow that little bit longer every time she would congratulate us on a match well done. Now they had a different celebratory ritual, one that he had unknowingly come to share with them. It was only a matter of time before Seth made his move, and he knew I would fuck up, he knew what I was like. I couldn't keep my hands to myself and in the end my dick overruled my brain and my heart. I told her though. I told her I would hurt her. I remember the look of her face when I told her that. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and had a salacious grin on her face. "I hope so" she murmured as she looked up through her lashes, she had the prettiest of exteriors but inside she was just as sick as I was.

My interest perked as Seth reached for the bottom of her 50's style sun dress. She always wore the coolest dresses, rocking the pin up girl look that her curves owed so well to. She giggled as he nipped at her neck, her fingers running through the blonde side of his hair. He was sat on the bench, and she had her long legs over him, straddling him as she started to rock backwards and forwards ever so slightly, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the friction of his combat trousers through the thin material of the lacy underwear she was no doubt wearing.

The blonde stood up quickly, uneasy on her feet as she recovered from the lust running through her body. Her dress fell down by her knees again but she lifted the hem, slipping out of her patterned tights and lacy knickers kicking them off to the side where her nude heels were. _I would've ripped them off her_ I thought to myself _That would have her begging for it, for me_. I realised my hand had naturally fallen to my trousers. Rubbing my now rock hard cock. I relished the thought that I knew her body better than he did, even after all this time.

She grabbed the material of her halter neck, pulling the bow behind her neck undone and letting the top half of the dress fall down onto the bottom, the zip was still safely done up keeping her dress in place. Her fingers moved to the back of her bra, taking off the blue satin material and throwing it down on the now growing pile of clothes. Seth visibly stiffened as his eyes lingered on her chest exactly where mine were lingering, her nipples perking up as they were exposed. I had missed drinking her up, running my rough hands over her soft skin. Dammit I missed everything about her. Both mine and Seth's eyes followed her as she bent down in front of him, her breasts only centimetres from his mouth. His eyes looked up, locking with hers as if asking for permission. _She wants you to bite them, take charge!_ I felt myself wanting to shout. I bit my bottom lip in response. I'm sure I was drawing my own blood I was biting so hard, she would always murmur that one little word to me: "harder". Seth took her right nipple in his mouth. Sucking gently on the skin as her head tilted back a little, her hands still running through his two toned hair. She wanted more. I could tell it, to him she was making all the right moves, but to me I knew her body wasn't reacting as much as it normally would if she were really turned on. She bent down on her knees in front of him, taking charge of the situation. Making short work of his belt she opened his black trousers, freeing his cock from its confines. She took his head in her mouth lapping up the pre-cum that had formed. He moaned his head hitting the lockers behind him, a metal clanging sound ringing out through the room. His hands took their turn to run through her hair roughly pulling it to the side so he could get a better look at her taking him whole. I took this as my cue to open my matching black trousers and tend to my growing erection. I couldn't help but feel smug with myself, she took his whole length in her mouth with no problem. It caused me to relive the all too familiar feeling I knew Seth was experiencing right now, apart from there were times when she couldn't manage to take me whole, she would end up with watering eyes during some sessions as she gagged on me. Seth's body almost lifted from the bench as he tried to control the spasms that were shooting through his body. He unexpectedly shot up from his seat, almost pushing her over with the force. He pulled her up by her upperarms, lifting her in one fell swoop, her thighs gripping around his waist. He stumbled with the both of them over to the wall directly opposite me. I could see her face perfectly from this angle, her eyes closed tightly as he forced into her trapping her between the wall and his body. My hand shifted on my cock faster as I imagined her tight pussy in place of my hand. Her little whimpers filled the room as Seth pounded into her, his grunts matching her petite noises. She groaned his name over and over and her hand moved up to his throat, scratching and grasping at it. He grabbed her arm pinning it back against the wall to stop her continuing. I smirked to myself, my trademark sleazy smirk - she still liked it rough – remembering how I used to grasp her throat hard and push her into the bed – yeah you could call it strangling but she fucking loved it.

I could feel the familiar tight feeling building up in my stomach as my hand worked faster along my length, I gripped onto the sink next to me to help me keep my balance as the pressure took hold of my body. My eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see Seth in this moment. My mind thought back to the glorious sex that we used to have, imagining her pleading for me to go harder, for her to be on her knees looking up at me oozing innocence but to then beg me for a proper seeing to, back to the times she would be on all fours in front of me, her pert ass in the air wiggling ready for my hard cock. I couldn't control it anymore when the thought of her tied up in her silk scarf flickered into my mind and I lost it. My load shot against the door I was facing, before the final seed of it seeped down onto my black trousers. I'd have fun explaining that when I walk through the arena later.

I cleaned myself off as I heard Seth's name being called. I looked back to the scene before me. Seth continued to pump, his rhythm getting more frantic as she matched him thrust for thrust. "Oh fuck Seth, I'm gunna.." She let out a long deep erotic groan as her body took over, her thrusts coming to a halt as her orgasm took control of her body. Her limbs moved erratically and she threw her head back so violently that she hit it on the wall behind her. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Seth hissed as his orgasm was spurred on by her contracting walls. He pounded harder and harder – their pants and groans so loud he would be surprised if people passing wouldn't be able to hear.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the pair slowed to a halt. I needed to leave the room, but of course had to wait until the coast was clear. I'd on occasion thought about coming out of the bathroom, closet or wherever it was that I had chosen as my hiding place in the other arenas they had celebrated. Seth would leave her to sort herself out before heading back to the Shields locker room. Part of me thought she'd be turned on to know I'd been watching. There were times we'd done it in the back of my rental in a parking lot between cities, people walking past, it turned her on to know people knew what was going on, maybe she'd feel the same about my new little addiction. But then I remembered that she hated me.

Seth kissed her and readjusted his trousers, lifting his championship belt onto his shoulder before silently leaving the room. She sighed as she took a seat on the bench, pulling on her underwear. She took her tights off the floor and sighed looking down at them. For a fleeting second I thought I heard her say my name but my imagination had run away with me so much over the past few months I was finding it hard to separate reality and fantasy. She threw them in the bin, obviously deciding they were too much fuss to put back on. I frowned slightly as she just sat there, looking at the magnolia wall across from her. She seemed sad. I wanted to know what was going on in her pretty little head, but no sooner had the thought crossed my mind she got up and bent over, slipping on her heels. Unknown to her she had given me one last show, allowing me to see right up her dress. As soon as she left the room I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. I waited a few minutes before leaving the safety of the bathroom, heading back to the locker room I shared with my brothers. Opening the grey door I locked eyes with the blonde beauty that was sat on the sofa talking to Roman. I threw her my best pantie dropping smirk but was met with a stoney glare. I sighed, closing the door behind me and packing my bags. One day I'll hear my name on those pretty little lips again. One day she'd be whimpering beneath me, begging me to be harder, more violent. And when that day comes I'll be sure to show her why Dean Ambrose is perfect for her. See, I told you I was a sick guy.


End file.
